japanimationfandomcom-20200213-history
Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon
| image = | caption = | ja_kanji = 美少女戦士セーラームーン | ja_romaji = Bishōjo Senshi Sērā Mūn | genre = , , , , , , , }} | studio = | first = March 3, 1992 | last = February 27, 1993 | episodes = 46 | episode_list = Sailor Moon Classic }} | studio = | first = March 6, 1993 | last = March 12, 1994 | episodes = 43 | episode_list = Sailor Moon R }} | studio = | first = March 19, 1994 | last = February 25, 1995 | episodes = 38 | episode_list = Sailor Moon S }} | studio = | first = March 4, 1995 | last = March 2, 1996 | episodes = 39 | episode_list = Sailor Moon SuperS }} | studio = | first = March 9, 1996 | last = February 8, 1997 | episodes = 34 | episode_list = Sailor Moon Stars }} (美少女戦士セーラームーン Bishōjo Senshi Sērā Mūn) is a series created by about a team of who are destined to defend the Earth from evil beings. Takeuchi has been credited with popularizing and revitalizing this genre. The main characters of the series--the Sailor Senshi--are reincarnates of the former guardians of the Moon Kingdom, which watched over all of the other planets in the solar system. They transform in order to use their magical abilities to vanquish the evil of the world and restore peace to all. = Story = episodes}} Tsukino Usagi is an ordinary, clutzy, middle-school girl until one day, she discovers a talking cat named Luna. She reveals that Usagi is really the warrior, Sailor Moon and her destiny is to find the missing Princess of the Moon and save the Earth from destruction. With the enemy, The Dark Kingdom, growing stronger each day, she must find the other warriors and defeat them before the Earth meets the same fate as The Moon Kingdom. As the series grows, so do the main characters as they learn more about their past and eventually, the Sailor Senshi and the Moon Princess remember that they have been reborn and must change their future destinies. The story spans many story arcs that have been broken up like so: # the Dark Kingdom arc (Sailor Moon Classic) # the Black Moon arc (Sailor Moon R) # the Makaiju arc (Sailor Moon R) # the Mugen arc (Sailor Moon S) # the Dream arc (Sailor Moon SuperS) # the Stars arc (Sailor Moon Stars) = Characters = characters|List of minor characters}} Tsukino Usagi/Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon (月野 うさぎ) : Insert summary. Mizuno Ami/Amy Mizuno/Sailor Mercury (水野 亜美) : Insert summary. Hino Rei/Raye Hino/Sailor Mars (火野 レイ) : Insert summary. Kino Makoto/Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter (木野 まこと) : Insert summary. Aino Minako/Mina Aino/Sailor Venus (愛野 美奈子) : Insert summary. Chiba Mamoru/Darien Shields/Tuxedo Mask (地場 衛) : Insert summary. = English Dub = There has been much talk over the dubbing of this series and many fans hope that it will be re-dubbed in English... and completely uncut. The first season was dubbed by , a subsidiary of the . Instead of leaving the series intact and just simply translating it into English, DiC decided to change the demographic from young adult/adult to 4-7 year olds. With this choice made, five episodes were cut from the original run and the final two episodes were thrown together. On top of this, most of the episodes were jumbled from the original, names changed and "inappropriate content" removed. Scenes involving traffic were flipped, minor violence removed and Japanese characters mostly vanish. Conversation was also tampered with adding incredibly cheesy slang and sometimes non-existent subject matter. The cherry on top of this blasphemy sandwich: Sailor Says. In this ending segment, DiC would stuff some sort of moral down children's throats. The second season (which was mashed partially into the first season with DiC's dub) continued the Sailor Says segment at the end of each show. The first 12 episodes of the Chibiusa/Black Moon arc were shown first, followed by the first 13 episodes of the Makaiju (Doom Tree) arc. These and the first 40 episodes are what made up the first season. The remaining 17 episodes of the original Black Moon arc were not released for another three years and billed by as the "Lost Episodes". One episode was removed from the original season. This season was given the same DiC treatment. The third season was dubbed almost three years after the prior season. By this time, had gained the license to the series. Sailor Says was removed and no episodes were cut, however, the same conversation matter was used in order to retain consistency. Traffic and signs continue to be tampered with as well as the relationship between Tenoh Haruka and Kaioh Michiru. Instead of the two being romantically involved, Cloverway changes them into cousins. A good thing though, the original music tracks are used throughout the series. The fourth season, Cloverway continues with their previous streak without any episodes cut, however, they change the gender of two characters. Fisheye is transformed from male to female and Zirconia is changed from female to male. Cloverway also decided not to dub the one hour special that included three mini-episodes in relation to the SuperS series. The also failed to dub a full special about Mizuno Ami. The final season was never dubbed. I believe this is due to the fact that main characters in this season transform from men to women and also for the fact that Usagi is mostly naked throughout the final episode. Overall, this was one of the biggest dub failures in history and thankfully is considering a full, needed re-dub of this series as of 2009. Fans are crossing their fingers! Themes Opening Themes Moonlight Densetsu by DALI Sailor Moon Theme by Nicole Price and Bynne Price Sailor Star Song by Kae Hanazawa Ending Themes Heart Moving by Misae Takamatsu Sailor Moon Theme (Reprise) by Nicole Price and Bynne Price = Image Gallery = navigation}} *